Turning Point
by Cerulean-assassin
Summary: Naruto go with Jiraiya to a faraway place and came back after 6 years, it seemed to be a turning point for him and his teammates...NaruHina,SasSak,Inoshika (chap6 has been replaced)
1. Default Chapter

Turning Point  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
Author's Note: Naruto anime is an excessively long series. I have no idea when are they going to put an end to it. But I'd be waiting for that time. Here's another fanfiction from cerulean-assassin and I hope you'll like this. This one is some sort of a sequel to Unexpected Changes. But it's a different story.  
  
Chapter 1: Roses or Daffodils?  
  
Hinata dropped by the Yamanaka flower shop, she saw Sakura and Ino giggling at the counter. She was wearing a sky blue blazer over a ninja shirt that was netted on the neck and three-fourth pants. She walked inside silently and greeted them.  
"Good Morning!" It was a delightful greeting but too soft enough.  
"Oh hi, Hinata-chan!" Sakura replied, as Ino waved a hand with a smile.  
"Ino-chan, I-I want a dozen of white roses." Hinata spoke hesitantly.  
"What's the occasion Hinata-chan? Is it your granny's birthday?" Ino asked nosily. Hinata blushed at her question and paused for a while, thinking if she should tell them for whom those flowers are.  
"I-I overheard from Kurenai-sensei that Naruto would arrive this afternoon."  
"Really?" Sakura asked with surprise.  
"Yes. And do you think white roses are enough?" She shyly uttered.  
"I think daffodils are prettier!" Ino straightly said out.  
"No, roses are still the best." Sakura confidently contradicted.  
"Roses are boring for me, they were the always ones guys buy here for their girlfriends—"Ino defended but was interrupted quickly by Sakura.  
"That's the point, because roses are romantic!"  
"You knew nothing! I bet Sasuke has never gave you anything because I'm the one that he likes!" Ino mocked.  
"You're wrong. He was just waiting for the right time to tell me his true feelings—"  
"Excuse me," Hinata raised her hand between their faces. "I think it's better if you just give me six white roses and six daffodils. Would that be alright?" She calmly said.  
"Are you sure Hinata-chan?" Ino asked with a frown, a little embarrassed. She gave a quick nod and Ino stood up and went to get her order. Sakura leaned closer to Hinata and caress her long, shining, blue-black hair.  
"I envy your beautiful hair..." Sakura uttered with a regretting tone.  
"Envy? Me? I just brush this every night before I sleep, I never thought it would come up to this result." Hinata thought it was the first time, someone of her own sex admired her. And it was surprising that it was Sakura, considering that she was one of the pretty ninjas in this village.  
"Here it is girl! I'm sure he'd like it!" Ino teased.  
"Uh-huh, I don't think Naruto-kun is very particular of flowers." Sakura spoke boringly. Hinata gave her the payment.  
"Thanks to both of you, guys. I gotta go." Sakura followed her way out.  
"Sakura-chan," Hinata called. "Why can't you grow your hair long?" Sakura let out an exasperating sigh. "Kakashi-sensei told me to keep it like this. It is more comfortable when we go on to missions."  
"What did Sasuke say about it? Isn't it that—"  
"I...I just do hope he would say something."  
"I'll go Sakura, I might not see him when he get down the ship."  
"Sorry if I can't go with you now, I promised Ino that I'd help her in the flower shop."  
"It's okay, bye!" She ran away beaming from Sakura. 


	2. The Missing Pieces

Chapter 2: The Missing Pieces  
Uzumaki Naruto, now taller, and strong in his built still on his orange clothes. His blonde hair was set up messy with the Konoha head protector and his whiskers are invisible. His blue eyes got a bit narrower, and his face went a bit angular from circular back when he was twelve. He looked like Yondaime, the fourth Hokage.  
He stood up weakly from his bed, opened the door and saw Jiraiya using his telescope to watch the sunbathing girls down the huge ship.  
"Come here Naruto, look at that girl in red bikini!" Jiraiya called him excitedly as he sensed him. Naruto poked his face on the old silver- haired man with spinning spiral eyes indicating seasickness.  
"I can't stand it anymore." He grumbled and felt an unpleasant sensation in his stomach and vomited without warning at Jiraiya's feet.  
"Damn it, Naruto! You're already 18 to be acting like this!" He shouted with monster face.  
"Sorry...Ero-sennin, I've told you already that I'm not used to riding a ship." He vomited again and Jiraiya jerked off from him with a very irritated look. He reached for his telescope inside his pocket and raise it to his eyes again and said,  
"You better fix yourself now, we are about to reach Konoha in less than an hour. I'm sure you don't wanna face your friends with your stinking odor."  
  
Hinata was standing near the ticket office. It would be easy to spot him because there were only a few people around. Her hair went sticky due to sweating from the humid weather.  
She was pondering on Naruto. It has been five years since he decided to go with Jiraiya-sama for training. Naruto had not informed her about it and just learned the news when he was gone. She cried for him, anticipated for his return that was unknown to her that time. Fortunately, it was not long enough. She has tried to forget about him and divert his attention to other boys. It was as if they would come to their house and court her knowing that his father was overprotective. It was totally useless. Kiba used to send her hints that he likes her, but he was never more than a dear teammate to her. She was very sure of that. Shino tried to court her once, two years ago but he was also a mere teammate to her. He was now the fiancé of her younger sister Hanabi.  
A ship finally arrived and she hoped Naruto was there. She walked out of her place and searched for him from the people going down the ship. Finally, she seemed to spot Naruto among them, the one in the orange suit, the one who was laughing with an aged man.  
When Naruto approached her direction, her knees trembled, and her hands clenched the bouquet tightly between them. She felt happy and at the same time nervous, and not a word seemed to escape her throat.  
She took a step forward, Naruto and Jiraiya's conversation were getting more audible to her ears. She felt like an idiot to be glued in her place as they passed by her. They were rather too fast that they almost vanished from the increasing crowd. She shoved like a snake, and opened her mouth at last. "Naruto-kun..!" Naruto and Jiraiya stopped and turned their heads to where the voice came from. Naruto frowned, stared at her face and thought deeply for a moment.  
"Hinata-chan, is that you?"  
"Yes, Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed with teary-eyes. He suddenly lunged at her and hugged her tightly. For her, it was like heaven. She was sure that it was real.  
"Hinata-chan, I'm glad to see you again. I missed you so much!"  
"N-Naruto-kun, I can't breathe." She muttered under him blushing deeply. Then Naruto unwrapped his arms immediately. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" And upon pulling out from her, a bouquet was raised to him, the sweet scent reached his nose instantly. He never felt so flattered like this before. He was totally speechless as he held the bouquet. "Welcome back, Naruto..." "Thanks, Hinata-chan." He picked her wrist, and jumped. "Go with me, I'll treat you to Ichiraku Ramen!" He glanced and found no sight of Jiraiya. "Ero-sennin?" He spun his head over the place but he was invisible. "Never mind, let's go." 


	3. Again

Chapter 3: Again  
  
Inside the Ichiraku Ramen House...  
"Are you sure Naruto would get here? We've been waiting here for more than an hour!" Ino complained to Sakura who was walking back and forth in boredom.  
"This is his favorite restaurant!" Sakura replied, but her face turned powerless. "I suppose he still loves ramen...I'm also hungry." She sat beside Ino and rubbed her stomach.  
Tenten from the other end was calmly reading a newspaper. She has also matured into an attractive woman, they thought she resembled Chun Li form Street Fighter. Then Shikamaru and Chouji came, panting. Shikamaru laid the banner to Ino and Sakura, as Chouji placed the painting materials under the table and sighed in exhaustion.  
"I thought we're late. Shika-kun can't focus his ideas." Chouji explained.  
"What do you think Ino-chan? We're not born artists, but we've tried our best on that." Shikamaru said nonchalantly.  
"Since when have I expected much from you?" Ino scorned upon seeing the messy artwork that says, "WELCOME BACK NARUTO!!!". It looked like a piece of crap that was irritating to the eyes of Ino. She stood up from her seat and walked him to the other side where they could tie the banner.  
"Help me tie this one, Shika-kun." Ino ordered bossily.  
"Yeah sure." He replied lazily.  
Neji shoved inside that caught all their attention. He was really the aloof and serious buddy they knew when they were still genins. He still has his long hair that was tied at the end. He looked much like Hinata's father, only that he was younger and his clothes were in. He waved to them with a small smile and pulled a chair in front of Tenten.  
"Where's Lee-san?" Shikamaru inquired as he climbed the stool.  
"I don't know." He replied flatly and gripped the hand of Tenten. Sakura saw Naruto and Hinata through the window coming from afar.  
"Naruto-kun is over there!" She yelled happily. Shikamaru has tied the banner quickly on the other end and stepped down the stool. "Wait, Shika-kun I can't tie this one it's slipping my hands!" Ino panicked. "Step down there, I'll fix it." He said with urgency as he stood below Ino. She pushed her foot down but twitched her legs and smashed on Shikamaru's body who was caught off guard. He barely lost himself, tumbled on his back with Ino on top of him. The string of the banner on the other side was cut off and it fell on them like a blanket. "Aghh!" he groaned with tightly shut eyes due to the pain he felt oh his back. Naruto pushed the door excitedly and saw their awkward position. Ino looked up from having a shock daze on the guy below her.  
"H-How are you Naruto...It's been a long time." She greeted sheepishly.  
"How troublesome!" Shikamaru cried, pushing himself up with his elbows. Everyone was stunned including Naruto that nobody initiated to help them. The two of them hurriedly rose, Ino rushed to the comfort room while Shikamaru managed to tie the banner himself.  
"This is definitely a surprise!" Naruto blurted out with Hinata beside her.  
Ino washed her face with running water. She looked at her image on the mirror and saw her extremely flushing face.  
"That was too humiliating," She thought as she dried her face with tissues. "Idiot, Shikamaru." She whispered upon putting baby powder on her face to conceal the blush. Still the thought of it was causing her to blush even more. Why did she have to feel that way? She should not feel so humiliated, that was only Shikamaru. He has been her friend, and no malice has ever stirred between them over the years. This was non-sense so she walked out of the comfort room. It was too soon that everybody came on time. Kiba, Shino and Hinata together with Kurenai-sensei were on one table. Gai and Lee's table was adjacent to it. Asuma-sensei, Chouji and Shikamaru were together. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were also together. It was surprising that Iruka-sensi and Konohamaru's team was there. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting next to each other.  
"Hey Ino! Why do you have so much flour on your face?" Shikamaru joked, while Chouji was busy eating ramen, and Asuma was lighting a cigarette.  
"You idiot, you're a Chuunin right? I've expected you to have an agile reflex but you were still nothing but a bummer!" Ino sermonized. Shikamaru just yawned at that and rest his chin oh his palm.  
"You're just jealous..." Shikamaru spoke unexpectedly, while observing Naruto bragged about his training with his ero-sennin to Sasuke and Sakura. 


	4. Unspoken

Chapter 4: Unspoken  
  
It was already 6:00 p.m. everyone has already left the Ramen House except for Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.  
"Sasuke, Sakura, be ready for a mission tomorrow. Be here at 7:00 for the details." Kakashi informed his students.  
"Do I need to come?" Naruto asked.  
"No need. That is only a class C mission. You can take your rest this whole week and on Monday you can join us."  
"Fine." Naruto replied. Kakashi was about to turn his back when Naruto called him. "Wait, Kakashi-sensei, I just noticed that you haven't get any older." Kakashi laughed nervously under his mask. "That's your opinion. What do you want now, huh? Naruto?" "Before I forget, I have something for you." Naruto unzipped his bag and took out the pocketbook "Come, Come Paradise". "Here is the latest volume from Ero-sennin!" Naruto exclaimed mischievously. "Naruto?!" Sakura glared at him and Sasuke just gave an intent look at it like he was somewhat interested, but not as if he would let them notice. "You haven't read this, have you?" Kakashi asked softer than his usual volume of voice. Naruto leaned closer and cupped his hand on his ears and whispered. "That's a secret." Then Kakashi suddenly disappeared through a puff of smoke.  
"Guys, I've gotta go, I was so tired from travel. It was so nice to be with you guys again. Next week, I would be able to join our team. Be good in the mission tomorrow." Naruto uttered and extend his arms as he yawned.  
"Thanks Naruto. I expect much from you this time. Let's have a match some time." Sasuke challenged.  
"No problem." He winked and ran away quickly from them.  
  
Sakura stared at his vanishing friend. He missed him so much, tomorrow would be another mission. She could not count how many missions have they accomplished without him. But anyways, he would be with them from now on again.  
"Sakura, let's go. I'll walk you home." Sasuke spoke that sounded like a command. Sakura walked with him along the streets of Konoha. He often walks her home whenever they come from a mission. But he refuses to enter their house, not even a few words escape his mouth whenever they were together. There was no clear indication that something special is between them. But she thought, if he didn't like her then he wouldn't waste time to walk with her. She could not understand him that was bothering her. But at least she was the only girl he goes out with. That would probably be enough.  
  
At Naruto's apartment...  
Naruto noticed the light on his bedroom so he supposed it was Jiraiya. He went up to his bedroom and found him writing on his study table.  
"Where have you been, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked sleepily as he sat on his bed.  
"I searched for inspirations, you know. That's why I'm writing here." He replied nonchalantly.  
"So when are you going to finish Come, Come Paradise? Kakashi-sensei was reading that since we became his students." He asked as he undressed.  
"Not yet, I haven't thought of a good ending. And one thing it is still a top seller among the adult novels out there." He bragged with a silly grin. Naruto was about to lie down on his bed when suddenly he remembered something.  
"The flowers!" He blurted out with widened eyes. "I forgot the flowers!"  
"The flowers? It's over here." Jiraiya pointed out the flower vase before him. "The pale face girl went here and said that you left it in the ramen house." Naruto sighed and fell on his back.  
"Don't call her names, her name is Hinata." Naruto chewed out.  
"Oh, so she is special to you." Jiraiya teased.  
"She is one of my close friends here. Don't think anything malicious!"  
"Naruto, I think that girl is boring, I could not see the shape of her body through the clothes she wears. I guess she has no experience with guys by looking at her eyes." Jiraiya pointed out nonchalantly.  
"Cut that out! I didn't ask for your opinion, you are violating her. Don't you know that she was the daughter of the Hyuuga head family? You should respect her!" Naruto defended and noticed that he was not listening so he decided to cover himself with a blanket. 


	5. Detrimental Feeling

Chapter 5: Detrimental Feeling  
  
After a month, the latest Hokage (most likely Tsunade) in throne declared Konoha Day. It was like a festival of numerous activities, violence excluded. There would be no matches or duels, just pure games for everyone to enjoy. One of the events is Miss Konoha, a female ninja beauty contest.  
Sasuke and Sakura were walking under the hot sun in Konoha. They came from the orientation and they were ordered to distribute leaflets to genins so they would be the one to spread the news.  
"Sasuke-kun, I want to join Miss Konoha..." Sakura said. Sasuke lifted his head and looked at her in the corner of his eyes.  
"Are you serious?" He mumbled.  
"Of course." She smiled. "I...I just think you don't see me too ugly. Do I?" She added.  
"That's not the point. Joining that crap is exactly slutty!" Sasuke frankly expressed his view.  
"You're wrong. It's just a game, there's no way anyone can harass me." Sakura defended timidly.  
"Pervert guys would crowd in and ogle. Jiraiya-sama and Ebisu-sensei were the ones who had this idea. I would never let you into this!" Sasuke declared, resembling an overprotective father. Sakura got startled from this, she couldn't tell if she has to feel flattered or pissed off. She laughed instead and grinned with a meaning.  
"Sasuke-kun, I want to tell you something." Sakura covered his mouth to hold back her laughter while Sasuke paid his full attention to what she was going to tell.  
"It's just normal for guys to desire girl's bodies, right? Sometimes I think that you're not certain with your sexuality! And that's supposed to be a big problem!" Sakura brought her other hand to her mouth and laughed like a horse.  
Before she knew it Sasuke has already cornered her near the tree. His face an inch close to hers, he raised his kunai and Sakura shrieked out as he stabbed it in the middle of her breasts. Then he ripped it down the end of her red dress in no time, and the wind participated when it blew the cloth open that revealed everything to the onyx eyes. Sakura was stunned in her position.  
"There are two things that you may feel after this," He spoke venomously under his breath, his eyes widened lewdly upon tracing every inch of her exposed skin.  
"Regret it...or..."  
"I can't move!" She thought to herself when she tried to wriggle.  
"It's useless to struggle, because I used Body Freeze technique. I learned it from Orochimaru-sama, and as he said I could use it in situations like this." He said in a very low voice He planted a kiss effortlessly on her neck as his hands opened the dress completely and roamed his hands on over her torso. "Stop it Sasuke-kun! Let me go!" She screamed. "You're mine Sakura, no guy could ever touch you as long as I live!!!"  
  
"Please don't do this to me! Please! Let me go!" Sakura shouted banging her fist on the grass. "Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" Sasuke shook her furiously. She flew her eyes open, and came to see the worried face of Sasuke "Are you okay?" Sasuke fussed. "I'll get you some water." He ran away quickly. She looked at her clothes, it wasn't ripped off. She found herself leaning against the tree. She stood up and felt the silence of the place. Then Sasuke came after carrying a small bottle of cold mineral water. He opened it for her and she drank it. "A bad dream?" Sasuke asked. She touched the rough bark with her palm. She had dreamed about the same tree. The way her back was pressed hardly on it. Why did it feel so real? One by one, she recalled the events. She told Sasuke that she wants to join Miss Konoha and he refused the idea. He said that it was a crap, slutty and stuffs like that. Then a group of genins approached him to talk about the Konoha Day and she decided to sit under the tree. "You fell asleep," He broke her silence, he sat beside her and put his hands at the back of his head. "I'm sorry." Sakura apologized for falling asleep at work. "I instructed Konohamaru and his classmates to distribute leaflets." Sasuke spoke. "I slept late last night because I prepared my father's luggage." Sasuke paused for a moment. "Sakura, do you still want to join Miss Konoha?" "No." She cringed, when her bad dream suddenly appeared in her mind. "Sorry for what I've said a while ago." He pulled his hands, placed it on his side and faced her. "I'm not gonna to stop you from whatever you wish to do. I don't have the right to dictate you in any way." "Sasuke-kun, may I ask you something?" "Who am I to you?" She asked with fear but she has to. "You should not be asking that anymore. You already know the answer." His replied nonchalantly as he got to his feet. Sakura stood up also and spun to face him. "I should! I need to know your real feelings. Why do you make things hard for us?" He stared at the emerald eye teammate for too long. Sakura was desperate to know his answer. "When you rescued me from Orochimaru, I felt everyone has gone away from me because they believed that I betrayed. But you know it wasn't true, I was a victim of my own vengeance. I didn't choose the curse for myself." He turned his back on her with clenched his hands. "I was the famous and strongest one before, but then Naruto was able to surpass me. You were the only one who remained faithful to me..." He uttered and embraced her tenderly. "That's why I'm acting like an idiot now! I don't wanna lose you, I love you Sakura. I need you in my life." He said passionately, it freed him from all the hatred he kept in his soul. He never felt like this before, the detrimental feeling has finally gone away. "I love you too, Sasuke." Sakura's tears crawled down her cheeks as she 


	6. Damn!

Chapter 6: Damn!  
  
Kurenai helped Hinata to fix herself for that evening. It was her most-awaited 18th birthday and it was a big celebration. The feudal lords and their families were invited including the Hokage and some jounins and some chuunins.  
Hinata wore a light pink spaghetti strapped gown matched with pink sandals. Her hair was tied up in a bun with flowers on it. Her face glowed with the appropriate make-up. She went out of their house, his father walked her to the stage and everyone silenced. His father made a speech on her, as her baby pictures were flashed using the slide projector.  
  
"Hurry up ero-sennin, we're too late!" Naruto frantically said as he put on his black shoes. He was in coat and tie, Hinata's birthday is a formal event so he needed to dress up as such even if it is uncomfortable. "I'll just follow, I still have something to do. Ah wait! Kei called up and she said that she would come this evening." Jiraiya said. "You take care of that, okay?" He said as he opened the window of his two- story apartment and jumped down. "But..." Sakura and Sasuke were standing behind the huge post near the entrance of the Hyuuga's huge land. Sakura fasten Sasuke's necktie properly. "Have you seen that? Hinata is so pretty." Sakura uttered. "Not that she could much up with your beauty...And besides I'm busy observing the place because there might be enemies around." Sasuke said. "I know you are very good in that." Sakura complimented. Sasuke picked her hand and raised it. He bowed a little and kissed it audibly. They gazed at each other's eyes and kissed passionately. While Ino on the other side, saw it. "Ino! Would you like to dance with us?" Chouji called her loudly. The couple suddenly pulled away from each other and went to dance.  
  
Disco music was playing, everyone got to the dance floor. Hinata was seated beside his father and her sister. She looked for Naruto through her line of sight, but it was difficult to find him. Naruto was on the place with only a few people, Jiraiya brought a familiar sexy chick beside him in formal sexy clothes. When Naruto saw her he dragged Jiraiya away and talked to him. "What was that girl doing here?" Naruto whispered angrily. "Have you forgotten, Kei, your girlfriend?" Jiraiya excitedly said. "Yeah, but—" "Hey! Jiraiya-sama!" A group of old aged jounins called him from afar. "I guess I'll leave you now," He pat his back without fuss, and waved his hand to the group. "I'm coming!" The old man ran rushed out and left him pissed off. "I missed you Naruto." A catty voice was heard from her. "You were not invited, are you? You must have waited in my apartment!" Naruto startled after knowing that they were the only people in that corner. "I'm the niece of one of the feudal lords invited here. I came here to spend a night with you..." She said as he grabbed his collar and kissed him on his lips. Naruto struggled to pull away but it was a hard hot kiss. It was not something one man can resist easily. When he was about to put his hand on her waist, he sensed somebody around and quickly opened his eyes. His lips was still locked on the girl's, when Hinata stood a few miles away with a shock expression on her face. 


	7. Jusr Cry

Chapter 7: Just Cry Shikamaru went to Ino to buy 3 red roses. "To whom are you giving these flowers, Shika-kun?" Ino asked. "For my only girl." Shikamaru replied with a smile. "But I'm your only girl." Ino joked. "In your dreams..!" He gave a few pennies, grabbed the roses and shoved out. Ino rested her arms at the counter and looked outside. She felt the day boring, Sakura was out for a mission. Chouji came with something to tell. "Ino, we'll have a mission now. Asuma-sensei is waiting in our house." Ino went inside the house and changed into her usual black ninja outfit. They went to Chouji's house to meet Asuma-sensei for the details. Shikamaru was not there, there was no time to look for him. It was a spying mission in an antique shop, so it would be fine without Shika.  
  
Hinata was in the kitchen; she was chopping carrots. Her father came out and stood behind her.  
"Hinata, there is something I need to tell you." His father said  
formally.  
"What is it father?" Hinata stopped what she was doing. "Now that you're old enough, you should know the man that is best for you." She continued chopping the carrots into pieces, like she would not want to hear the topic. But she could not simply tell this to her father. "I'll be straight to the point regarding this one. I want you to marry a strong ninja. They should come from a well-known clan that has a good reputation." "I understand father. " Hinata said firmly but softly. "Then who are those men that you want for me?" She added. "Inuzuka Kiba is alright for you since Shino was already your sister's fiance, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, or Uchiha Sasuke. Those men are the strongest in this place." His father said like she wanted anyone that he had mentioned. His father heard no reaction from her. She arranged the carrot bits like a small hill on the chopping board. Then she put out the chilled raw meat from the bowl. "Hinata, please don't put too much salt." His father said flatly and started to walk out. When he was about to leave the kitchen, he stopped and Hinata looked. "I forgot something. Did I already mention Uzumaki Naruto?" "Not yet." His name pierced her heart painfully, she light the stove. "I like him the most." That one did not make her feel better as tears ran down her cheeks .  
  
Inside Ino's room was Shikamaru and Chouji, they were talking about the mission they have accomplished this day. Chouji offered to prepare the meal since he was the one too hungry, so he left the two. "Shikamaru-kun, can you massage my feet? It's tired and sore." Ino asked angelically, the one that she was totally not. Ino was sitting on her bed and straightened her legs. Shikamaru sat beside her feet lazily and laid his hands on her soft feet. He began to massage it and Ino appreciated it so much. "That's right Shika-kun...like that...ohhh..." She moaned with close eyes. "Please don't moan like that, your mother might think we are doing something kinky here." He warned, but Ino seemed to hear nothing. He made a gaze to her from head to toe. "Such long legs..." he thought to himself, and quickly kicked it off his mind. He knew Ino has never been attractive to his eyes. Ever. "Shikamaru, what happened to your date?" Ino asked out of the blue. "I don't wanna talk about Temari anymore." Shikamaru said seriously. "What? It was she." Ino opened her eyes wide. "I learned to like her from the fact that she saved my life. But it was nothing more than that." Shikamaru's face went obviously sad, so Ino came closer and hugged him. "It's alright Shika-kun. I also lost from Sakura. You're not alone." Ino cried on his shoulder. "Just cry Ino, just cry." He whispered. 


	8. Those Words

Chapter 8:Those Words  
  
Naruto went to the Hot Spring Bath where Jiraiya usually stays. He found him sitting there peeping through the gap between the bamboo walls. "Ero-sennin, this is all your fault!" Naruto raged. "What are you talking about, idiot?" Jiraiya didn't bother to turn, smiling at the sights inside the women's bath. "This is all about last night in Hinata's birthday party. Hinata saw us! Don't you understand? He saw us! Now she avoids me!" He shook him furiously. "What now? You said, she was only your friend. Why do you seemed so affected." He said nonchalantly. "I can't believe you have the guts to say that! You had better stop ruining my life! I'm living a decent life so don't compare it with yours because I'm not gonna be like you!" He was panting in anger and scampered.  
  
In Naruto's apartment, Konohamaru rushed in to his bedroom where he was sweeping the floor. "Naruto-nii-chan, I came here to help you!" The fourteen-year-old boy stood erectly in front of him. "Help me in what?" Naruto asked lifelessly. "You did not even knock before you entered." "I heard you in the hot spring bath." Konohamaru said with sympathy. "Eavesdropper." Naruto gathered all the dust in the dustpan and threw it outside the window. A man carrying a cake was disgusted and screamed when it went to it. "Even if I don't intend to, you were shouting in there. I heard all of it. I'm not used to see you in that mood. I'm gonna help you to the best I can! That's one of the Hokage traits!" Konohamaru cheered up "This is not just a kiddie thing, Konohamaru. This is a serious problem, it's not just solved by any jutsus out there." Naruto reasoned out and opened his cabinet. "I'm gonna prove it! You'll see!" Konohamaru insisted "I'm gonna take a bath." Naruto said nonchalantly.   
Konohamaru immediately looked for Hinata, and saw her coming out of their house.  
"Hinata-nii-chan!"  
"Konohamaru?" He ran towards her and brought his bicycle.  
"The hokage has something to show you, please come with me." Konohamaru said with a hurry.  
"What is that all about? We have a mission now." She asked curiously.  
"I have no idea at all. Don't worry this won't take long. But she instructed me to cover your eyes with this hanky while we get on the road!" Konohamaru has quickly tied the handkerchief on her head; it was done easily since he was taller than she was.  
"But..."  
"We have to hurry, if she grew impatient, she might give me a consequence!" He explained with a silly grin on his face. "Sit here and hold on me carefully." He guided her upon riding his bicycle that swept the road with a dreadful speed.  
He stopped in front of Naruot's apartment. He guided her upon stepping down the bicycle. "We're here, Hinata-nii-chan! But still you can't remove the hanky yet." He walked her upstairs up to Naruto's room.  
"It felt like I've been here before." Hinata commented, upset of what was going it. She just hoped it wasn't a prank. He opened the door and pushed her inside of it and he quickly shut the door behind.  
"Konohamaru, are you still there?" Naruto called as he went out of the bathroom with a bath towel just tied alone on his waist. His body was wet and his hair dripping while he rubbed it with another towel.  
Hinata hurriedly removed the handkerchief and get startled at his sight.  
"Naruto-kun, what is the meaning of this?" Hinata spoke with soft angry tone, like the one when she fought Neji in the Chuunin exam. Naruto's face turned red in humiliation, and didn't know what to do.  
"I-I-I...also don't understand. I-I l-left Konohamaru here and...I was surprised to see you here." Naruto stammered.  
"Stop that lame excuses! I'm not some cheap girl you can get right here—"  
"I-I know that of course, but believe this was not my idea!"  
"Before you do something pervert to me, I have no choice but to fight you!" She performed a hand symbol quickly. "Byakugan!" And her eyes turned crystalline, her veins swelled beside her eyes. With those eyes, she could see his chakra points and how much chakra does he possess.  
"Hinata-chan, let's fix this one! I'm not—"Hinata hit moved closer and hit his shoulder. He cried in pain and raised his hand.  
"Hinata-chan please! I'm not going to fight you," He knelt down and looked up to her serious face. "Kill me if that's the way could you forgive me!"  
Hinata cringed upon hearing these words, her eyes went back to normal and the veins disappeared. Her jaws tremble, her eyes began to water as she fell down to her knees.  
"I'm sorry Naruto-kun...I'm really, really sorry." Hinata hugged him and cried at his firm shoulders. She could feel the hardness of his body. Naruto removed his hand from his hurt shoulder and slowly circled on her.  
"Forgive me too. I love you so much, Hinata-chan. Please believe me." Naruto whispered to her ear. 


	9. How Troublesome

Chapter 9: How Troublesome "I defeated you in the Japanese chess! You'll gonna pay me 5000 yen!" Ino yelled along with the crowd because it was Konoha Day. "I have no money. Where will you use that amount of money?" Shikamaru said casually. Chouji put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't have too." "I forgot to tell you, remember the mission I had with Chouji, I broke an antique ashtray. It costs 7000 I only have 1000 in hand, the payment for the flowers will be paid tomorrow. This is the last day, I've got to pay for that as soon as possible!" "I don't think it's my problem anymore." Shikamaru said idly. "I felt sleepy." "You can't leave me in the middle of this! We're friends, right?!" Ino freaked, clenching at his clothes, shook him desperately. "What do you want me to do?" "I knew it!" Chouji interrupted and point at the hotdog-eating contest. "I'm going to join that, and if I win, I'll give the money to you!" "Thanks Chouji-kun!" She threw her arms on him but he quickly ran to the table where it was about to begin. Luckily, Chouji won the first prize, his stomach has really gotten distended. He gave her the 1000-yen and they looked for other contests with big cash prizes. But unfortunately, there were only a few of them. Some games give shirts with the symbol of Konoha printed on it. And some give free food purchases at Ichiraku ramen house before, now a restaurant. They spotted a marathon contest, and they decided to join. But both of them are bummers that they did even get into the top 5 and receive nothing. They also joined other small prize contests and they lost in most of them. "Ino, I'm so tired. Let's go home." Shikamaru complained. "Not yet! We haven't even get the half of it, we can't stop now!" Ino angered. "I saw a contest that has a prize of 5000-yen." Chouji cut short. "You should have told me earlier, Chouji-kun!" Ino raged with fire on her eyes. "But it was not simple contest—it was the Longest Kiss Contest!" Chouji said with hesitation. Ino cringed but thought of it as their last resort, there were no other ways to solve her dilemma. Chouji led them to the place, many lovers were there, waiting for the contest to start. "Ino, Shika, I need to go to the bathroom, my stomach feels upset!" Chouji panicked and left them. "Chouji-kun..!" Shikamaru called, worried of the next event. The speaker introduced himself and told the participants to walk up the stage. Ino pulled him immediately upwards, and due to its big number, they were pushed exactly on the frontline. "Ino are you sure you wanna do this?" Shikamaru exclaimed with reluctance. "I'm hopeless...I trust you too much Shika-kun. Whenever I use the mind transfer technique I know that you don't do pervert things on my unconscious body. Please do—"She was cut off when Shikamaru planted his lips on her, Ino startled. "It has started. I'm sorry I have to cut you off." Shika's mind talked to her mind. "Shika-kun, have you ever kissed a girl?" Ino teased. "That's a personal thing." Shika's eyebrows met and glared at her "What's wrong with you? You mean you haven't?" Shikamaru pressed his lips harder on her that surprised her. She supposed Shikamaru was not a first timer. "Go! Ino! Shikamaru! You can do that!" Chouji yelled, behind him came out their fathers: Yamanaka Inoshin, Nara Shikato and Akimichi Chomaru respectively. "Idiot! He brought our fathers!" Shikamaru thought as read by Ino who looked to the corner of her eyes. Ino's father and Shika's father threw dagger looks at each other. "Whoops! Looks like they don't like what we're doing." Ino thought. "Ino, I can't take this anymore, I'm losing oxygen!" "Hold on Shika-kun, only 3 couples are left!" Their faces turned purple in color, and they seemed dying, they were both sweating. The last couple pulled out...then the second one...the third one...and they were the only one left. The crowd cheered on them, including their fathers, confetti showered on them. The pulled out extremely sucking for air, they stared at each other teary-eyed. Shikamaru pulled her body close to him and kissed her on the lips. 


	10. Admit it!

Chapter 10: Admit it!  
The next day, Naruto suddenly rose from his bed and jumped out. He looked at the other bed and it was in order. Ever since Jiraiya live with him, he had never fixed his bed before leaving. It meant that Jiraiya haven't went home since last night. He looked at the study table and his things were not there. He opened the cabinet and he didn't find his clothes there. Then Naruto changed into his orange clothes quickly. He went to the hot spring bath and he was not there. He went to the river, to the mountain, to the Hokage office, and found no Jiraiya there. He even called his summon Gamabunta to ask if he knew something about Jiraiya's disappearance, but he was also clueless. He was worrying that ero-sennin left because of what he told him in the hot spring bath. He really didn't mean all that stuff. He decided to go back home, and while walking, he saw a group of children making paper boats. He thought of the pier, maybe Jiraiya was there so he rushed there. He searched among the crowd and finally saw him. But he was with someone familiar, it was Sasuke! He saw Sasuke handed him money as he gave a copy of Come, Come Paradise. "Ero-sennin!!!" Naruto shouted and ran towards their direction. Sasuke knew that he saw them and blushed in embarrassment. Naruto threw his arms around the old man and hugged him tightly. "Ero-sennin, why would you leave? I didn't meant what I've said." Naruto explained. "I have no role in your life anymore. I don't want you to be like me. I'll live my life alone again like I used to. Konoha is in order now, and I expect you to protect it." Jiraiya talked seriously. "It's not true that you have no role in my life anymore. You also acknowledged me like Iruka-sensei. You were like a father to me. Please don't leave...ero-sennin." "I changed my mind. I'll stay here." Sasuke turned his back and planned to leave but Naruto noticed him. "Hey, Sasuke-kun! I saw you purchased the pocketbook." Naruto spoke teasingly. "It's none of your business, jackass!" He sneered. "Does Sakura knows about that?" "Shut up! Don't you ever mention it to Sakura or else I'll peel you alive!" 


	11. The Clouds are Nice

Chapter 11: The Clouds are Nice  
  
Ino and Shikamaru was in the park. They were waiting for Chouji and Asuma- sensei, they planned for an excursion. They were sitting close next to each other. Shikamaru was staring at the clouds moving across the sky. "Can I ask you something, Shika-kun? But please don't get angry." Ino inquired not looking at him. "Uh-huh." He replied still focused on the clouds. "You kissed me when we won the Longest Kiss Contest, right?" "Does it mean anything?" Ino stared at his face, he was not as handsome as Sasuke but he doesn't look bad either. Shikamaru has a special place in her heart, and it upsets her sometimes. "I don't know." Shikamaru uttered, he turned to face her and noticed how pretty Ino was. "We're friends, right?" Ino reassured, disappointed of his answer. Nothing special could go between them. "Exactly..." he took a deep breath. "NO." "W-what do you mean? You hate me?" Ino startled and worried. Shikamaru looked up in the sky again. "You are as nice as the clouds..." He whispered. "Are you kidding?" "I like you Ino. I love you more than a friend." Ino moved closer and leaned her head on his shoulders and stare at the clouds too. Chouji and Asuma-sensei were hiding behind the trees, giggling as they watched the two. "The roughest woman on earth is gentle on the man he loves. Now I understand, father." Shikamaru thought.  
  
The End 


End file.
